Be Mine, De-Chan!
by YuriChan220
Summary: Chariot will do anything to make Dead Master hers. Only there's a problem: a certain uneven pig-tailed girl. Contains Yuri and Love Triangle


**Be Mine, De-chan!**

**Pairings: Chariot x Dead Master, BRS x Dead Master**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Rock Shooter or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! This is my first fanfic involving Chariot. I just don't know why people would rarely write stories about her. Maybe because she's just so cruel and brutal towards Black Rock Shooter? Who knows? Also, the "Other Selves" need some stories of their own instead of having them involved with their counterparts. That's just too tough to understand. So, I'm writing stories about the Other Selves as separate ones. Besides, they barely talk in the other world anyway, except for Rock who has telepathy. **

**So, enjoy the story! ;)**

Chariot sits there, leaning up against her large shield behind her while playing around with a macaroon in her claw, deep in thought. Recently, she has been wondering about how she can spend time with her crush, Dead Master, but it seems that the horned girl isn't really interested right now. Could it possibly be that Dead isn't interested in Chariot? Or is it something else? She knows that Dead doesn't talk much with Black Gold Saw or Strength for that matter. That leads to one person, the person she despises the most: Black Rock Shooter herself.

Chariot has been jealous of Rock having to spend time with Dead more than her. She believes that Dead Master should be only hers and Rock should just continue walking on her own, like she usually does around this world. The blonde sits up, having a plan forming in her mind.

"I got it," she says to herself as she pops the macaroon in her mouth.

* * *

"De-chan~!"

Before Dead Master could say anything, she finds herself being hugged from behind by Chariot.

"What are you doing here?" she asks, bluntly.

"I came to see you, that's all!" Chariot relies, keeping her grip on Dead Master. "It's been a while since I wanted to talk to you."

"Well, I'm not in the mood."

"Whaaaat!? But I wanna spend time with you, De-chan!"

"Sorry, I can't."

Without another word, Dead walks away with Chariot dragging along. Dead's eyebrow twitches the more she drags Chariot along until she comes to a complete stop.

"Chariot," she says. "How long are you gonna hang onto me like this?"

The blonde puffs out her cheeks as she looks up at the horned girl. "I can hang onto you for as long as I can until you decide to hang out with me!"

"I told you, I'm not in the mood."

Dead makes the blonde let go and stomps off with a huff, leaving Chariot on her knees watching Dead's back go further and further. She clenches her claws in anger as she grits her teeth.

_Just you wait, _she thinks. _I'll get my chance to make you mine! I'll show Rock who's boss!_

* * *

Later, Dead is sitting on some large rock with her skull guards, Doku and Kuro beside her. To her, it seemed a bit boring just sitting around, but from all this walking around, it's nice to have a break once in a while. Just then, Dead adjusts her glasses as she looks ahead of her. She notices Chariot wheeling as fast as she can with a bag in her hand. She approaches Dead within a few seconds.

_Man, she can be fast on those wheels,_ Dead thinks.

"I bought you a present!" Chariot offers as she holds up a gray bag.

"Oh?" Dead takes the bag and opens it, only to find pink macaroons in there.

"Hehe!" Chariot happily sits next to the horned girl while taking one of the pink macaroons out of the bag. "I thought it would be nice if we ate together and . . . you know, feed them to each other."

Dead sighs. "Is this another one of your attempts to spend time with me?"

"Why, no. Why in the world would I do that?" She holds the macaroon up to Dead's mouth. "Here, have a macaroon."

She puts in Dead's mouth before the horned girl could even say anything. Chewing it and swallowing, Dead sighs again.

"I knew it," she says. "This IS one of your attempts. Look, I know you want us to have some bonding time, but sometimes, I don't feel like it."

The blonde puffs out her cheeks again. "Mou~! You're so not fair, De-chan!"

Dead just shrugs as she hears some footsteps from behind. Both Chariot and Dead look over to notice Rock standing there, staring at them.

"Just what is this?" she asks.

"Us having our bonding time!" Chariot says, wheeling in front of Dead. "You're not getting any closer to my De-chan!"

"MY!?" Dead says in shock.

Rock just scoffs as she turns to walk away. "Whatever."

"Yeah, that's right!" Chariot calls. "Get out of here! This is OUR bonding time! Not yours!"

Rock just waves her hand as she continues to walk away. Dead hops off the rock as she tries to catch up to the pig-tailed girl, but stops in her tracks. She really wanted to talk to her to straighten things out, but being the girl she is, Rock just doesn't care. Or is it that Rock is jealous and she's not showing it? Sometimes, it's hard to tell what that expressionless girl is thinking.

"De-chan~!" Once again, Chariot immediately hugs Dead from behind.

"Let go, please."

"No way! I'm not letting you go! Rock is just gonna come here and take you away and I don't want that!"

"Why would she do that? You should know her better, right?"

"All I know is that Rock looked like she was about to take you away earlier," Chariot explains as she looks up at the horned girl. "So, this time, I'm not gonna let go nor leave your side." She tightens the hug. "I'm not letting that pig-tailed witch interfere."

Dead starts to smirk. "Oh, I see how it is."

"What?" Chariot lets go and looks up at her.

"You're just trying to make Rock jealous just because you're jealous yourself. Is that it?"

Chariot blushes as she waves her hands back and forth. "N-no! Wh-why in the world would you think that!?"

Dead giggles. "Nothing. I just happen to notice that's all." She walks over to the blonde and kisses her on the cheek. "But thank you for your time. I had fun after all." With that, she turns and walks away with her skull guards following her.

Chariot slowly raises her hand to touch her cheek Dead has kissed. A faint blush comes over the blonde as she smiles. _It may not have been much, but I had fun, too._ She thinks to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dead approaches Rock, who is sitting on a fallen pillar, looking up at the dark sky. Hearing some heels clacking, the dark haired girl turns to see Dead approaching her.

"What are you doing here?" Rock asks, not even looking at the horned girl.

"Aw, I just came to say hello." Dead says as she hops over next to Rock. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

Rock continues to avoid eye contact, but shakes her head. "Shouldn't you be with that blonde girl with wheels?"

"She's taken care of," Dead replies. "More importantly, I wanted to see what's wrong with my Rock."

"Since when am I yours?"

Dead frowns. "That's mean, Rock! You honestly don't remember what today is?"

"No and I don't care."

Just then, in a quick motion, Rock finds herself being kissed by Dead. Her eyes widen a little before pulling away. Dead just smiles as she caresses Rock's cheek.

"Today is our anniversary of when we became girlfriends."

Rock stares at the horned girl for a minute before taking it in. Dead could see a slight blush on the dark haired girl's cheeks and giggles.

"So, you _do _remember. That's so sweet."

"I-it's not like I wanted to do this or anything," Rock stutters while turning away to hide her blush.

"Oh, don't lie to me," Dead says as she gives Rock a quick kiss on the forehead and pulls away. "You just don't want to admit it, that's all."

Rock's face becomes redder as she tries to think of something to say, but nothing comes to mind. Instead, she takes Dead's cheeks and starts to lean in. The horned girl smiles and finishes it with a complete kiss on the lips. Neither of them wanted to let go, even for a second. Then, they pull away to catch their breath as they stare at each other.

"I love you, Rock," Dead whispers.

"I love you, too," Rock whispers back. "Happy Anniversary."

"Thank you."

Rock then frowns at her after a few seconds. "I got to know. Who do you love more?"

Dead sweat drops. "What makes you say that?"

"I mean, you spent your time with Chariot and now me. So . . . who is it that you love more?"

"IT'S ME THAT SHE LOVES MORE!"

Dead and Rock look up to notice Chariot with her black broad sword in hand up on top of another pillar, only it's standing. The blonde points her sword directly at Rock.

"I knew something was up!" Chariot shouts. "You're not gonna steal my De-chan that easily, you thief!"

Rock just shrugs as she jumps off the pillar. "Calm down, will you? It's not that big of a deal."

"Well, it is to me!" Chariot swings her sword back and forth. "And now it's payback time!" She jumps down to strike Rock down, only she dodges it just in time.

Rock just sighs as she summons her Rock Cannon out of thin air. "I guess you haven't learned your lesson yet."

"No, YOU'RE the one who hasn't learned your lesson, you two timer! De-chan is mine and shall forever be mine!" Chariot bellows as she charges at rock with her sword.

Rock blocks the attack with her cannon and jumps to the furthest distance before firing bullets at her.

As the two keep fighting, Dead looks at both of them and just giggles. _I'm glad that they care so much about me._

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know Chariot is a little on the OOC side, but since she's the Other Self of Kagari, why not have her obtain that personality from her? And I decided to write a little BRS x Dead Master moment to make it a little more fun since everyone likes this pairing next to Mato x Yomi. But then again, they ARE the "Other Selves" of Mato x Yomi, so it's kind of obvious. Oh, and I used BRS and Dead Master from the anime. The OVA versions are cute, but I decided to stick with the anime versions. Dead Master looks a bit cool with that bridal veil they added and the glasses as well.**

**I'll be writing another Chariot fanfic shortly since this story is just a little experiment. The reason I wrote this fic is because I found this cute picture of Chariot and Dead Master from Zerochan. You can check out the story cover to see what I mean. **

**Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
